His Boys
by Tacpebs
Summary: Bobby doesn't have kids of his own, but he considers Dean and Sam his.


**Felt as if I hadn't written anything in a while, so I came up with this. Hope you like it. It's not much, but it was something that I thought to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character in this story. Just having a bit of fun with a few of them.**

 **Summary: Bobby doesn't have kids of his own, but he considers Dean and Sam his.**

 **Warning: Language. Got a bit descriptive when I wrote a section. Reader discretion advised.**

* * *

There was something wrong. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but his mind was trying to tell him something. Or was it the slight meal he'd had before going to bed? After waking up from what felt like the forth nightmare in two hours, Bobby decided he'd give up on sleep and try to read up on something. It was probably just as well because not even ten minutes after he'd gotten settled with his choice of reading material and his Cup of Joe, he heard the every loving sound of his adopted boys coming home. "Baby" as Dean loved calling her, had just rolled into his yard. He knew that engine song anywhere. Taking a sip of his coffee, he frowned for a minute when he didn't hear the tell tale sounds of the boys getting out of the car. He'd give them a few more minutes, figuring they were having a conversation or something and he didn't want to intrude. When eight minutes went by and still nothing but the silence of the night, as silent as it can be, Bobby frowned and closed the book before standing up, poked the fire going in the fireplace, and making his way to the front door, he donned his thick jacket as he opened the door.

"You boys planning on staying out there all night, or you gonna come in where it's warmer?"

He asked while stepping out onto his porch. He frowned when he took in the fact that the headlights were still on and it appeared that Sam was the one driving and that he was alone as his brother wasn't in the front passenger seat.

"Sam?" Bobby called.

He didn't get a response of any kind. He placed his cup of coffee on the railing and made his way down the steps and over to the driver side of the car. His eyes grew large as he took in what he was seeing. Sam was covered in blood and his eyes were closed. Bobby quickly threw open the door and reached in to find a pulse. He was rewarded with not only finding said pulse, but that Sam was still with it enough to jerk in surprise at being touched and had grabbed Bobby's arm thinking he was some kind of threat.

"It's just me son. What in the hell happened? Where's Dean?" Bobby questioned.

"D-Dean… gotta help him. Gotta… gotta get to Bobby's." Sam replied before passing out.

"Balls." Bobby cried and tried to rouse Sam again.

A slight moan had him stop and he looked at Sam before realizing he wasn't the one that made the sound. His eyes moved from Sam and he cursed loudly when he took in the state of his older brother. Dean was a sight from what could be seen of him, which wasn't much. It looked like Sam had him wrapped in a blanket, but he could see the blood that was visible through the blanket. What caught his attention, was the barely there white and green that was coming from Dean's right eye.

"L-leave 'im 'lone. P-pease." Dean managed.

Even in such a state he was trying to look out for his little brother.

"It's okay Dean, I've got him." Bobby said with a swallow.

"'obby?" Dean tried, but soon passed out from the effort.

"Balls! What in the hell did you two get yourselves into?!" Bobby questioned, but knew it'd go unanswered.

At least until one of them was willing, or able, to answer the question. Thankfully, Sam had managed to turn the car off, but Bobby came across another problem. He wasn't as young as he used to be, but he always thought of finding strength in the strangest of time, when one of his boys was hurt or injured to the point they couldn't walk and the other one couldn't help, he managed to get both the boys into the house and somehow managed to do it without either of them waking up. He wasn't very sure that was a good thing, but looking at them he had to be a little glad. Unsure the extent of either of their injuries, Bobby figured Dean needed him a little bit more than Sam so he chose to help Sam out first. Turned out Sam was just dehydrated, dirty, exhausted, malnourished, and only had a few cuts and bruises. Bobby got him as cleaned up as he could within a small window of time and quickly pulled a blanket over him and made sure the IV wasn't in trouble of being pulled out. Besides finding a way to get Dean out of the blanket, Bobby wasn't sure where to even begin on him. Everything looked bad. There was what appeared to be a piece of Dean, literally, missing from his left side. His right arm had been pulled out of its socket; the entire right side of his ribs moved when prodded; his left eyes was swollen shut; and he had a gash down his left leg. Unsure of a safe way to turn him over, Bobby gasped then nearly threw up when he saw what he could of the state of Dean's back. At this point, Bobby could understand why Sam just wrapped him in a blanket.

"What the hell…?" Bobby felt like something was stuck in his throat he could hardly breathe.

There were burns, cuts, and lacerations on Dean's back. It seemed at one point someone, or something, had attempted to cut straight down to Dean's spine. Bobby closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. He couldn't do this. Why hadn't the boys gone to the hospital? Unsure to their reasoning, Bobby could only wrap Dean's ribs and cleaned up everything as well as he could. He could sew Dean's back up and all the other lacerations, but he'd have to watch for infection. He figured out his game plan and set to work. Dean needed help, but Sam was out. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he thought he remembered Bobby. Bobby got Dean set up with an IV, blood he'd taken from a hospital and had hoped he'd never need, and pain drugs going through his system. He breathed out for a second and sat down in his recliner as he waited for the boys to show some sign that they were okay to talk and give answers to the many of questions that he had.

It might have been the lack of warmth that woke him. Seeing the fire had died down quite a bit made the fact that the ridiculously cold outside was making its way in. Bobby quickly got up and added more logs to the fire and waited until it was back to high enough to warm the room again. A cough and a moan had him moving over to Dean instead of back to his chair. He saw the sweat pooling from Dean's forehead as he got close. He was worried infection had set in, but it could be the boy was hot. Bobby walked away to grab a bowl of water and a rag to wipe the sweat away. He gave it a couple minutes to see which was the case and frowned when he saw the beads of sweat coming again. He wasn't sure where the infection could be, but he set about cleaning each and every wound again and wrapped them all once more. Sam gave an involuntary shake, but Bobby figured the heat from the first hadn't reached him yet. Once he had Dean squared away again, he went to see about Sam and pulled the covers tighter onto his shoulders. After releasing another sigh, Bobby went back to his chair, pulled his throw covers from the back of the chair, and settled in to sleep right there. He wasn't sure whether he'd actually get any sleep, but he figured he'd try again because he was going to need the strength when it came to his boys.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews appreciated. Until next time…**


End file.
